Wesker gets a Partner
by AlexandriaWesker
Summary: The S.T.A.R.S. team has had quite few months of down time until a new mission comes along that requries new additions to the team, making Wesker want to pull his hair out. Wesker/OFC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Day One 0900 Hours

Wesker gets a partner for a week! Wesker/OC Base around Wesker's RPD life.  
>A new partner at the RPD!<p>

Day One: Monday 0900 Hours: A new Partner and Assignment

Captain Albert Wesker sat quietly at his desk. It was a slow morning and nothing was really happening that needed the expert skills of his S.T.A.R.S. team. Looking over the daily reports that he received and the few that came in from the members of his squad, who occasionally went out to do normal police work on days like this, he sighed and set them down. He had a whole inbox full on his desk and if it was one thing he hated most about police work of any kind it was the paper work that followed. Glancing out of his small office he looked out at the few desks that graced the room. The S.T.A.R.S. team was given the basement of the police department to run their operations out of so that they were secluded from the rest of the department. Wesker's office sat back in a far wall, there were two large glass windows on either side of the door, making it easy for him to see out.

Jill Valentine sat in the far left corner from him and Chris Redfield to the far right. Wesker looked out and saw Jill typing away on her computer, doing a report he figured in his head before looking over at Chris. Chris had both of his feet propped up on his desk, he was leaned back in his chair arms crossed with his head on his shoulder. Taking a close look Wesker shook his head, Chris was passed out a sleep, with no intention of waking up any time soon. Wesker cleared his throat which caused no reaction from the two somewhat junior members of his squad. Standing up slowly he walked out into the open office looking around still not making either of them move an inch. He moved to stand in the space between their desks as they continued with their routine without being interrupted by his presence. Looking back and forth between to two officers he debated for a moment. The only reason he had come out of his office in the first place was because Chris was sleeping on the job. Laziness was one of Wesker's pet peeves.

Wesker cleared his throat again as his last warning, primarily to Chris who continued to sleep on through the noise. Jill had stopped typing and looked at her Captain, then over to Chris. Her eyes widened she knew exactly how he was about this sort of thing. She knew she should have paid more attention to her surroundings and maybe she would have been able to save her friend from a frightening end. Wesker pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose and took a deep breath. Tapping Chris on the shoulder he got no immediate response. Waiting a few seconds he tapped again. Chris made a small adjustment to the slight disturbance but did not wake. Wesker clenched his fits trying not to get angry at the situation. He tapped again and finally got a reply from the sleeping man.

"Stop it Jill." Chris mumbled waving his hand at Wesker, who he thought was Jill before crossing his arms and getting settled back into his chair. Wesker's brows furrowed together as his anger went over the edge. Moving behind Chris Wesker grabbed the back of the chair and shoved it forward, causing Chris to fly up and on to his messy desk of unfinished paperwork. All Jill could do was watch in horror and slight amusement as her friend went flying through the air. Chris stood quickly from the desk and turned to face his aggressor he assumed was a co-worker playing a prank. As he turned he faced his Captain who stood tall and proud with his arms crossed and anger painted on his face.

"Captain!" Chris said with a squeak at the surprise and shock that over took him as he stepped back a bit.

"Chris." Wesker said simply, taking a breath he went to begin his rampage of yelling. Wesker was cut short though, before he could complain about the lack of Chris's productivity for the day, the door to the basement opened and the police commissioner walked in. They all stood and stared as the commissioner walked in and over to the group followed closely by another.

"Captain Wesker, I have some good news for you!" The man said excitedly clapping his hands together and smiling bright.

"Nothing you ever tell me is good news." Wesker muttered under his breath cause Jill to giggle a little. Wesker gave a small glare down to the girl. Jill stopped her giggle but kept the look of amusement on her face. The commissioner paid no attention and motioned to the woman standing next to him. The three focused on the woman who stood tall and confident looking between all three of them as the commissioner spoke.

"This is Lieutenant Alexandria Davis, she will be your shadow for the next week!" The commissioner said with more excitement in his tone than needed to be. Wesker raised and eye brow and looked in between the commissioner and the woman who stood next to him.

"I have a shadow already." Wesker was referring to Chris, who had the sudden interest to become an officer at the time for the RPD but it wasn't working out for him.

"Well Captain, Officers have a higher priority over the local Sergeants, so Mr. Redfield will have to wait." The commissioner explained quickly and turned to the Lieutenant. Wesker looked over at Chris who just shrugged a bit, he seemed to not mind at all. Wesker glanced over at the Commissioner and Lieutenant who had a light conversation before the commissioner left leaving her with the three S.T.A.R.S. members. Wesker watched her for a moment and thought about this whole situation, this now meant that he had a partner for a week. Wesker sighed and motioned for the Lieutenant to follow him, he lead her into the office and offered her a seat. He was being nice, this wasn't the first female to shadow him. They usually come in wanting a normal boss job for the local RPD so that one day they could become commissioner but they never held out.

Looking up at the clock he saw that it was barely nine o'clock in the morning. It was going to be along day and he knew it, he would have to talk to this brain dead blond and expect her to retain all the information given. She wasn't as blond as they come, she was a very dark dirty blond but he couldn't comment meanly on blonds, being one himself.

"Well I guess I'll fill you in on what the plan of the week is." He spoke up looking over at her as she focused on him.

"I already know it's on the board outside." She stated simply and quickly point out the window as she did. Wesker raised an eyebrow and turned to where her finger pointed. He looked like an idiot now, out in the main office there was a white board with the calendar of events for the month on it. Ok so this girl was observant Wesker figured as he turned back to her nodding.

"Ok so I take it you know how this works?" He asked and she gave a smirk in reply. "Alright then well since we have nothing better to do go find us a quick assignment and we can go from there." Wesker was being slightly patient with her, he had a good feeling this wouldn't be a total waste of his time. The evil side of him wouldn't come out to attack her just yet even though he had the opportunity. He turned back to his computer screen and was stopped by her clearing her throat. Looking up over his computer monitor he narrowed his eyes at her, wondering why she hadn't left to find them an assignment.

"I was already given one by the commissioner since your unit hasn't had anything major for a month or two." She stated holding up a tan folder indicating that she had the details with her. Wesker raised an eyebrow again and looked at the folder before holding has hand out to take it from her. "It just as typical drug case find and infiltrate that source that sort of a thing." She explained simply not handing over the file causing him to get irritated.

"May I see the file please?" He asked nicely holding his hand out again. She handed it over and watched as he read, the more he read the angrier he got. It was a high profile case which meant undercover work. He read on and on until he read about the partner details. He looked up at her and then back down at the piece of paper. "You read this?" he asked and looked back up, she nodded. "You know it says that we are going undercover as a couple?" He tried not to seem irritated by this but it was hard not tell that he was very unpleased about everything. She nodded again at his question. He observed her for a moment. "You're not shadowing me!" he said angry, he knew that having someone shadow him was not the worst news he would hear.

"The commissioner felt best to have you find out about your new assignment this way." She said with a cold tone, not having any patience to deal with his anger issues. Wesker slammed his fist into the desk causing his to squad members to jump in the outside office. "You have to do the assignment and so do I, no one else is remotely qualified to do this job that leaves you and I." she said standing and taking the file from his desk.

"He always does this to me!" Wesker growled as he pushed himself away from the desk and stood. "This is such a high profile case and he expects a guy like me to pretend to be happily married with you?" He said with clenched fists and she raised an eyebrow almost insulted. "He is insane!"

The conversation going on between the Captain and Lieutenant struck the attention of the two sitting in the office trying very hard to listen to their every word. This was going to be an interesting day with the new Lieutenant around, she had already struck a nerve with the Captain and those were points in someone of the S.T.A.R.S. Team member's books.

* * *

><p>This is my first Resident Evil story so if I got anything wrong about any of the characters please let me know! Enjoy! Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Day One 1300 Hours

Day One: Monday 1300 Hours: The Assignment

By the time that Wesker had found out the true intentions of his new partner word had already traveled for a complete recall of the entire S.T.A.R.S. team, both Alpha and Bravo teams were called in for a Top Secret meeting that would involve everyone's expertise. Wesker was furious, it hadn't been the first time the commissioner finagled him into doing an assignment that he knew he would have said no too. Wesker stood propped against the door way to his office as he watched each member of his team walk into the office and too there desk. They all looked at him, questions almost bursting at the seams wanting to come out and ask but they kept quiet and made small talk amongst themselves. The new Lieutenant was the last to enter the office and Wesker could only glare at this new enemy of his. The team turned to her as she stood at the front of the office Wesker watched on as she explained the entire operation through to the last detail on the white board that used to have the schedule written on it. It was going to be an entire effort, they would need surveillance and the security team to come in as back up if anything had happened to the two of them while inside on the job.

The plan was to infiltrate a large party on Saturday where one of the biggest mob and drug dealers in the state were going to be attending. Concept of the mission, get the leader and get him into custody. Sunday it would all be up to the local RPD to take over the interrogation. This was a perfect mission for the S.T.A.R.S. team it was like rescuing someone only kind of the other way around.

"How can we be sure that they won't notice the unfamiliar faces?" Chris raised his hand inquiring about the role that the Lieutenant and the Captain were going to be playing.

"It's going to be a fairly large party with over three hundred guests." The Lieutenant stated as she read from a file.

"But these people all know each other right?" Chris asked another good question, and The Lieutenant close the file.

"Its meant to be a new client party, we have an informant that is getting us in who has been undercover for awhile now and will be able to introduce us to the target." She stated sliding the file over to Chris so that he could read it. "Everyone look through that and don't make copies, this is a top-secret assignment, no one is to know that this is going down. Understood?" She spoke up and all the S.T.A.R.S. members nodded and replied.

"Yes Ma'am." The Lieutenant looked back at Wesker who still paid no mind to anything.

"Good, now Lieutenant Smith is going to explain everything that entails your job and put you through training till then, we will all meet back up Friday and prepare one final time." They all looked at the Lieutenant like she was a bit crazy but it wasn't the first time that they had been rushed into a big mission before, they all knew they could accomplish the mission.

Wesker walked back into his office after the entire team was dismissed for training. The Lieutenant walked in and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Wesker was leaning back in his chair looking out the window. She could tell he was lost in thought, for the next week they would be inseparable from each other, they would learn to like each other. Wesker turned to face her to see that she was watching him closely. He shook his head and sat up in his chair, moving forward he leaned forward on the desk and whispered to her.

"This isn't going to work." He said quietly, the rest of the team was too busy to care outside his office but he still didn't want them to know that he had doubts. She leaned in closer to him and whispered.

"A why do you say that?" she inclined her head waiting for an answer.

"I don't like women." He stated and he could see the wheels in her head turning.

"What does you being gay have anything to do with this mission?" She said raising and eyebrow keep her face as flat as a stone with no emotion. Wesker knew at the moment he said it that he would get a smart ass comment from her.

"You know what I mean, how women act and present themselves, how they are always so weak under pressure." He said causing her to clench her fists slightly at the sexist comment.

"Not all men are as macho as you are and act worse than a female sometimes." She said in her normal voice tired of whispering as she sat back in her chair. Wesker did the same and they stared at each other for a moment. "Look I don't want to do this anymore than you do, men aren't the greatest in my mind either and acting like I'm in love with one for the sake of this mission isn't what I want either." She explained and looked out the window of his office. "It's not like we are expected to be all mushy in love we just have to pull of the fact that we are in a relationship." She said as Wesker tried to listen to her.

"You know how much time it is going to take for that to happen, for us to look and act to be in a believable relationship?" Wesker tried not to shout, with his anger building more and more into the conversation.

"Then that is where we start, aside from all the briefs and plans that we have to go through over the next week Captain, our training will be getting to know each other, and whether you like it or not that is the plan." She said her last words and stood and left him in his office. He wanted to shoot something, he didn't like the plan or the fact that he would be attempting to pull off the idea that HE was in a relationship. It would work and he knew it.

* * *

><p>Its a little shorter than I normal but Let me Know what you think! Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Day Two 0630 to 0900 Hours

Day Two: Tuesday 0630 Hours: A Work Out

The next morning was like every typical morning for Wesker, he walked into his office and his team greeted him and he never really said anything but gave a nod for a hello. Everything seemed typical and normal till he entered his office. His new foe sat in his chair behind his desk typing away at the computer. Irritated that he couldn't continue his routine and check his email, he glanced down at the woman who paid no attention to him being there at all. Wesker was about to snap and tell her to get off his computer but before he opened his mouth she had stood and walked to stand in front of him.

"Good Morning Captain." She said with a smile and he raised an eyebrow suspicious of her good mood.

"Lieutenant." He stated simply and walked around her to sit at his desk. The Lieutenant walked out as Wesker began to finish his morning routine. Check his emails he replied to a few and checked the reports in his inbox that Jill and Chris had been working on the past day. Opening the manila folder he glanced at every bit of the report and took out his famous red pen. His team hated the pen, he was always so picky on how reports from them had to be. Marking up the report a few times for Jill and almost blanketing the report from Chris he groaned and tossed the pen back into his desk drawer before heading out of his office with the reports. Tossing each one back in front of their respective writers he waited as they both reviewed the reports. Chris groaned and turned back to his computer to fix his reports and Jill did the same. Wesker looked around the office and noticed the entire team there working either on a report or something with this assignment but his new foe had disappeared.

"Jill?" Wesker looked down at the girl who looked up worried for a moment. "Where is the Lieutenant?" Jill cleared her throat. "She went down to the gym for an early morning run, she'll be back around eight." Wesker glanced around the room and nodded before heading back to his office. A few minutes later he emerged and headed for the locker room and instructed his team to do the same. Getting an adverse reaction from his team, as they all groaned and followed after their Captain, and headed for the locker room. Once they were changed they headed to the cardio room, in the RPD's gym and saw both Lieutenants Davis and Smith running on two of the many treadmills. Everyone claimed a treadmill and began their run. Wesker required his team to get in five miles in under an hour or they would be there all day. Wesker set his watch and announced the general every day plan they went through on work out days and they were off. One after the other would fall out soon past the half hour mark, too meet Wesker's demanding requirement meant to run at a five mile per hour pace or higher. One by one they all slowed their pace but just as they reached only having five minutes left on the clock they all sped up trying to recover and meet the expectations of their Captain. Before they all knew it the run was done and over with and they all walked slowly out of breath back to the locker room to shower and change. Wesker stayed behind to finish up his larger than life work out. He watched his foe from the corner of his eye, her pace hadn't changed and she kept charging on, her body soaked with sweat. Her counterpart soon quit to join the rest of the team and shower as well.

Fifteen minutes past and even Wesker couldn't keep going on at the pace he was running, for as in shape that he was he was still out of shape. Glancing over he noticed that the pace of his new found partner had slowed and her face was painted in pain. Concern rushed to his mind but the typical Wesker told him not to care, that the human race was still slightly inferior, because of their habits. Still remarkably, even to Wesker, he kept an eye on her every move, until she stopped the treadmill and took every gasp of air she could in-take. Wesker stopped his pace soon after and began his stretch. Looking over at her, she had begun the same, slow and what appeared to him to be agonizing stretches for her. Once finished he left cardio room and made his way to the showers. He had kept her in the back of his mind with concern for the fact that she was in pain when he left her. Wesker made a mental note to himself to read her file when he had a chance, for there was definitely more to this new partner of his than the tough rough exterior she portrayed.

Day Two: Tuesday 0900 Hours: Assignment Review

After everyone had showered, they all migrated back to their office were they waited for further assignment for the day. Lieutenant Smith walked in and instructed everyone what the plan was. They were going over the building layout and what areas they would use if they would need to infiltrate the building and lend a hand to the two undercover officers. Wesker watched the entire brief from the door way of his office. He leaned up against the frame just like he had the day before, only one thing was missing. His partner failed to show for this very informative brief. An hour into the brief Lieutenant Smith informed everyone to take a break bringing a sigh of relief to the entire group who soon found their way to a coffee machine or the smoke pit to have a bit of relaxing relief. Wesker stayed in his door way watching Lieutenant Smith, he pulled out his cell phone check his messages made a phone call and got no answer, he left a message and Wesker knew exactly to who. Pushing himself off the door frame he approached the Lieutenant and gave him no time to react to the sudden closeness of the Captain.

"Where is she?" Wesker asked controlling the anger in his voice. He knew that this brief may not have been important enough to accommodate the presence of his new partner but for his sake of sanity he preferred that she had been there. Lieutenant Smith instantly gave him the deer in the head lights look and began to stammer. "Just tell me where she might be so I can find her and get her here." Wesker said as calmly as he possible could to gain some reassurance in the young man.

"I'm not sure, sir." Lieutenant Smith rushed in saying panicked for he knew that wasn't the answer that the Captain wanted. The entire team had told him horror stories of this guy and he wanted no confrontations with him at all. "I last saw her in the cardio room, she should have been back and down with her shower by now." Lieutenant Smith said a bit more relaxed than the first. Wesker was angry but not as angry as he could get. Walking away from the Lieutenant he made his way to the cardio room. Glancing around the entire room he found no evidence that Lieutenant Davis was still in the room. Mentally growling to himself he turned on his heal and headed straight for the female locker room and did not hesitate to walk in. Everyone in the room bit back their screams and shrieks of the sight of a man in the locker room. To his luck and from what he saw none of them were in any condition that was unfit to be seen by a man. Searching the room he came upon the woman he was looking for. He took a moment to appreciate her fine tune body and perfect choice of undergarments then, he waited as he watched her slip on her undershirt before making his presence known. Clearing his throat he waited as she turned to face him and he could of swore she jumped six feet in the air before catching her breath at the sight of him.

"What in the Hell are you doing in here!" She shouted at him and he approached her quickly pinning her against her locker. The rest of the women in the locker room were fixed on everything that was going on and kept dead quite and they watched the scene unfold.

"Why weren't you at the brief?" He growled gripping her arm tightly, she winced in paid and grabbed his hand with hers trying to force him off but he wouldn't budge. Looking up at him she sighed.

"I had to take care of some personal things." She winced again as he tightened his grip more proving that's not the answer he wanted. "I know the brief backwards!" She shouted up at him and he released her and took a few steps back. She gripped her arm and glared daggers at him.

"I don't care how much you think you know but from now on you will be where I tell you to be and you will be there on time understood!" He half shouted and waited for her answer. She stood up against the locker and half rolled her eyes and nodded at the same time. "That's not a good enough answer for me." He growled in a low whisper as he closed the gap in between them. He towered over her and at that moment she felt like a tiny pebble in the shadow of a mountain. "Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?" she looked up at him and sighed.

"Yes, Captain Wesker, I understand completely." She said trying to be sincere so he would leave her alone for a few more minutes. Wesker heard the sarcasm in her voice but he let if pass and left the locker room. Lieutenant Davis sat down on the bench in front of her locker and sighed. Looking around the locker room she noticed that everything had gone back to normal. Reaching into her gym back she pulled out a small metal brief case and opened the lid. Looking down at the five syringes filled with blue liquid lined up perfectly in foam padding she sighed and grabbed one. Removing the cap she checked for air bubbles, felt for a vein on her inner thigh and injected herself. Recapping the syringe she replaced in the case and tossed everything back into her locker and finished getting dressed.

* * *

><p>A longer chapter yes, I quite like it! :D The story development is always the hard part for me, I have the climax of the story in my head it's just me trying to build up everything to that point that taking all my time. Thanks goes out to The Road Warrior Thank you for you kind reviews, everyone I have gotten has only made me want to continue writing, so again thank you! And to everyone else thanks for reading and R&amp;R when you have a chance. More to come soon!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Day Two 1200 Hours

Day Two 1200 Hours: Seeking the Facts

Wesker was surprised at how un-mad he truly was at Lieutenant Davis, it could have been a whole lot worse and god knows he has dished out a lot worse in the past. Walking back to his office at a quicker pace than normal his entire team watched as he walked through the office to his own and slammed the door behind them causing the newer members of the team to jump, but Alpha and Bravo just shrugged their shoulders they were used to Wesker's anger and mood swings so much now that they were used to it. Sitting down at his desk his took a deep breath to collect himself before turning to his computer. Bringing up the RPD's system for back ground checks and identification he typed in Lieutenant Davis's name. It wasn't hard for him to find information on her in the system since she was a cop for the local police departments. He looked through every piece of information in the system, everything from her good conduct to the bad.

She had some run ins with her commissioner from her department across town and he had denied her a promotion to Captain twice. Wesker was stunned, she had nothing but good marks on every evaluation in her career. She had everything that you needed to be a perfect cop, everything from hostage negotiations to special operations. Wesker read everything about her that made her a star in his mind but something had to be missing. He continued through the records and saw that she had applied for transfer to the RPD so that she could be a part of the S.T.A.R.S. team, and that she applied countless times before they all stopped. The records showed no applications for over two years after her last application for a transfer to the RPD, and that the assignment that she was a part of was the first major one she was assigned after a drastic accident.

Wesker attempted to look further into the record but found nothing on any accidents or any medical records, they had all been wiped clean or edited and he smirked to himself, it had most like been her to do the correcting for there would have been no way to trace it. Leaning back in his chair he thought for a moment having learned virtually everything about her, aside from the one little gap. Something had happened to her. He continued to gaze around his office till a knock came to the door. It was her he knew it because the knock wasn't a light timid "_I'm too afraid to talk to Wesker_." Knock. Turning to the door he called out to come in and she stepped into the room with a thick file in her hand. Wesker stayed in his relaxed leaned back state and looked up at her.

"Can I help you Lieutenant?" He said coldly and gave her a look that made her feel like he knew a lot more now than what she wanted him to know. Of course she knew he would eventually pry through her records eventually, so she shrugged it off and tossed the file down on his desk with a heavy slap of the paper.

"Well when you're done invading the ladies locker room to torment me, we have work to do." She stated smartly and sat down in the seat in front of his desk. Wesker sat up and grabbed the file looking through it quickly as she spoke. "It has all the details of the mission in it, who you will play and who I will play, names, histories, everything down to are favorite colors for these people are outlined in that file." She leaned back in the chair with a sigh, wincing slightly from what Wesker could notice.

"Back problems?" Wesker spoke bluntly and she shook her head.

"Nothing that would concern you." She said and glared at him as he looked over the file at her until she continued to elaborate on all the details of the file. "These were actual people that we fit an almost perfect comparison to, I unfortunately have to dye my hair later tonight since Mrs. Morton was not a blonde. Lucky for you, you don't have to change a bit from what I've been told you a Mr. Morton share a likeness to each other but, you would have to lose the sun glasses." Wesker shook his head and groaned to himself.

"I'll think about it." He stated and continued to read on.

"They were clients to the main Boss of this entire drug ring, Randy Marcus, when they were younger, since it has been almost twenty years on record since Marcus has seen the Morton's, we are to be playing their older selves." She continued on and Wesker nodded interrupting her.

"Where are the Morton's now?" He asked glancing at her again.

"Somewhere in Europe, we don't have the exact location but sources say that they won't be back to the states for a few months." She explained and he nodded flipping through more and more details to the file.

"Does the client know these people personally?" Wesker kept the questions flying at her, he wanted no mistakes in this. He had his fair share of undercover work but this was too risky, people did know who he was but thankfully for he not so much in the drug community.

"Our source didn't say." Wesker almost lost it at the last statement she had made. Tossing the file down he glared across his desk at her.

"Your source didn't say?" Wesker tried to remain as calm as possible, when everything inside him was telling him not to jump across the desk and strangle her. She stared back at him holding her ground. "You know I am not liking this at all this entire situation seems odd."

"How so?" She asked inclining her head searching his face attempting to reading any information that may have come from there but this man was way too hard to read.

"How can you give me all this information to me on everything but key details like the relationship that Marcus might have with these people we are about to portray is _"Oh our source didn't say"" _Wesker pushed himself back in his chair and threw his hands up into the air. "This is beyond unprepared, we might as well sigh our death certificates because we are not going to make it out of this alive."

"It's a high risk situation and injury or death is likely to occur if we fail." She simply and with that Wesker had, had enough and stood quickly from his chair and attempted to leave his office but was stopped by the woman that he wanted nothing more to do with that squeeze the life out of her. He was furious. "_IF_ we fail big _IF_, our commissioner would not have chosen us or your team if they felt that we would not succeed. So what if we have little to no information on specific subjects, I've gone undercover with nothing but "_Hey you got this just improvise_" so don't think I don't feel the exact same way about this." She explained to him but he pushed past her, making his way to the gym.

In a matter of hours this woman had managed to irritate him to the fullest extent of his being. He thought he wasn't mad earlier but he fooled himself. He rolled his sleeves up as he briskly walked through the RPD till he got to the gym, once there he headed for the punching bag. Today the bag stood no chance in surviving everything that he had to dish out. Swing after swing, he only got angrier punching harder and faster with more aggression each time. He took his final swing and screamed out all the aggression he had left in his being. Grabbing the bag he held it and leaned into it catching his breath.

"We you're done throwing your temper tantrum we have work that needs to be done." Her voice made its way through the air gracefully and he turned slowly to face her standing in the door way. The Lieutenant gave him one glance and walked away, heading back to the office. Wesker sighed still breathing heavily, turning back to the punching bag he swung at it one last time knocking it out of its place hanging in the air.

* * *

><p>Well there is Chapter Four! I am still working on developing the story so bear with me, there is a lot to the story before it gets good, so don't give up on me yet! Please let me know what you think your critiques make my story better and help me improve and dish out quicker chapters! Thanks everyone!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Day Two 2100 Hours

Everything in Italics is referring to the past events in the day.

Chapter 5 Day Two: 2100 Hours: Mind your business

The entire S.T.A.R.S. office was empty and all the lights off aside from the glow of the computer monitor that illuminated Wesker's office. He was finishing up some side work that had been interrupted a few days prior when a thought came to his head, he had more resources at his disposal than he initially thought of. Saving and closing the report that he had been working on he opened up his email. Typing out a quick message to an old friend of his that worked for Umbrella he sent it out. Umbrella had the information on anyone who pretty much existed as part of one of their military programs that had been implemented. He needed to know about the gap in his new partner's life, he knew there would be important information in that gap that would be strictly beneficial to him. After he clicked the send button he sat back in his chair and waited. As he waited he let his mind wander, thinking back to everything that had happened that day.

Wesker and his new partner Lieutenant Davis put aside their differences for the rest of the day after their encounters from the morning before. They went over everything floor plans, the past of the Morton's how they would react to each other in different scenarios, everything that they could think of or read about in the file of information they were given they went over. During the few long hours he spent with her, Wesker grew slightly found of her, aside from the fact that she challenged and attempted to undermine him constantly, but she had the drive and intelligence that his wished most of his people could have. Wesker smirked to himself as he looked at the white board in front of his desk that had a finalized plan on it, he shook his head at how a simple thing had created such frustration between the two of them.

_They had been locked in the office for almost an hour by now, Wesker was about to pull his hair out as he threw his maker at the board. Turning to lean against his desk with a sigh of frustration, he looked over at the lieutenant who was not shocked by his outburst of slight rage. She was just as frustrated by the entire thing as he was. Trying to make things fit together and all the information was beginning to give them both headaches. She turned back to the white board and continued writing notes in various places. Wesker watched and read the notes that she scribbled down until she too followed suit in a frustrated outburst. Throwing down the marked she ran her hands franticly all over her board erasing all the information that was disorganized. Wesker chuckled at her frustration and her reaction to her hands once she was done wiping down the board, she cursed under breath and grabbed a gym towel from her bag. _

"_There has to be a better way to look at this." She commented as she sat down carefully in his chair and began to focus wiping the ink from her now stained hands. Wesker looked back at her and she glance up at him and gave a small smile, turning back to the board he grabbed the marker up off the floor where he had tossed it earlier. She watched as he began to make a timeline and a family tree looking chart with quick notes and references. He scribbled for a few moments before stepping back and tossing the pen back on the floor and turning to her. She looked over the entire thing and smiled when she was done. _

"_Success, Finally!" Wesker shouted out causing the Lieutenant to begin laughing causing everyone in the office to glance into Wesker's office in curiosity at the sudden change of mood. Wesker looked out at the team and his smile turned to a scowl, grabbing the door to his office he shut it with a bit of force. _

Wesker looked at the plan on the board in front of him at least something had brought them together to get somewhat along. After their success with their own plan for the mission they had begun with more detailed facts into their relationship. It wasn't until Wesker noticed the lights click off that he told the Lieutenant to call it a night.

"_It's almost eight." Wesker said calmly a bit of tiredness in his voice. Lieutenant looked up at the wall clock and sighed he had been right, gathering her things she stood slowly sore from sitting. Stretching she looked down at him, he was still looking over the report, he looked up when he noticed her still standing in front of his desk._

"_Would you like to get some coffee?" She asked causing him to raise an eyebrow, he was caught off guard for a moment. _

"_Umm . ." He thought for a moment and stuttered slightly before he spat out what he was thinking. "I have a report to finish." She gave a small smile and nodded before turning and leaving his office. He watched her go and shook his head. He knew that she was just being nice and trying to be a good colleague of his and attempting to be his friend but it was not like him to go out not matter the occasion and he wasn't going to break that habit. _

Wesker's train of thought was broken when his computer gave a beep of a new email. Sitting up in his chair he opened the email from his old friend. There was no message only an attached file which was typical of him. Opening up the file he began reading over the records that Umbrella had of Lieutenant Davis. Everything that he had read in the police records where in the file, scrolling through the file to find that one little gap. When he found it he couldn't believe what he read. She had been put through a scenario that all cops fear and hope to never have. She had been patrolling through a neighborhood with her partner when shots came from nowhere. They were quick enough to radio in for back up but not quick enough to get away as the shot caught the tires of their patrol unit and caused the vehicle to flip onto its side. As more units arrived on the scene more shots came out of nowhere.

As Wesker continued to read on he was amazed at everything she had done, not only had her vehicle been flipped, she and her partner got out and she proceeded to set up a command post and save countless lives except for one. Her partner had been caught in the crossfire with a shot to the leg. She had run out to his aid and caught a shot herself, she had been able to pull him out of the fire but not before taking a final shot to her lower back. Wesker looked over the medical records that were attached to the file and there was one statement that made no sense to him at that moment. She had been paralyzed and was awaiting further treatment from the hospital. That's where the report ended and Wesker almost banged his head on the desk. There was another hole in the story. The medical report said that she was paralyzed from the waist down but nearly an hour ago she walked out of his office. Typing up a reply to the email he asked if there was any more information on her but only got the reply stating that was all his friend could give before it got into top secret limitations and to not ask for anything further from him. Wesker sighed and saved the file to his desktop. He looked up when he heard the door to the main office open and shut. He waited for a moment and in that moment the Lieutenant walked into his office.

"I figured since you would be here all night you could use one." She held up the cup of coffee before setting it on his desk. He looked from the coffee to her causing her to take a step back from the desk. The look on his face concerned her, it was worse than the one he gave her earlier that morning. "Are you alright?" Wesker stared at her for a moment longer before snapping out of it and standing from his desk nodding.

"Yes I'm alright, thank you for the coffee." He grabbed the cup off the desk feeling the warmth of the cup in hand before taking a sip.

"Do you mind if I use your computer real quick I need to print something off." She asked and Wesker nodded taking a seat in front of his desk. Leaning back in that chair he began to enjoy his coffee acting a normal as he could as she used his computer. Within minutes the printer outside the office clicked on and printed off a few sheets of paper and she stood. "Thank you." She said as she passed him, she stopped in the doorway and glance back at him. "By the way . ." He looked up and over at her. "Mind your business." He raised an eyebrow and watched her grab her things and leave. She left in a worse mood than she had arrived in. Hopping back onto his computer he looked for her file but after searching for it he couldn't find it. Her file from the police department that he had saved was gone as well. He fell back into his chair, so much for ending the day on a good note.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for it being so long in the reply I just started up college again so it took me a little bit but, thanks to the TV show glee some of their music inspired me to write this chapter and I'm sure I'll have another chapter up soon. Please Review and let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6 Day three: 0800 Hours

Chapter 6 Day three: 0800 Hours: Rainy Day

Wesker sat at his desk tapping his pen against the hard wood as he watched the clock. He had come into work this morning, gone to the gym and showered and now sat here waiting for everyone else to get in for the next phase of training. It was Wednesday which only gave them a few more days before the mission start time, too Wesker it still wasn't enough time. As the hand on the clock moved slowly around the door clicked open and shut a few times, giving Wesker the inclination that everyone had finally decided to come into work. Wesker had yet to get some rest from the day before, he had spent the entire night trying to hack Umbrellas system, he knew that he was no completely obsessed with getting the finally pieces of her story together. He knew it would be easier just to ask her, but she was as stubborn as he was.

Standing from his desk he walked out into the main office and glanced around, the office was empty. Someone had to have come in a grabbed something and left without making their presence known. He wasn't told of anything special happening today that required his team to not be in the office. Plus it was pouring rain out, giving Wesker the assumption that none of them would want to train out in it. He went to turn back into his office but was stopped by the sound of the door opening. Turning and waiting for the person to come into view. Lieutenant Davis walked in and set her bag down by one of the empty desks. Wesker watched as she logged on to a computer and opened up a file and printed it off. Standing she grabbed the document she had just printed and approached the white board in the main office and began writing a slew of notes. She was ignoring him and he knew it, she had every right too, he was very nosey about the people he worked with he just did all of poking about behind their backs.

"What are you looking at?" She asked breaking the silence. Wesker leaned again the door frame to his office and shrugged.

"I figured maybe you could tell me." He said as she turned back to her desk and shuffled through papers.

"Well you're the boss, and practically big brother of this office." She said and turned back to the board writing a few more notes down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wesker asked pushing himself from the door frame and taking a few steps forward.

"You always watching everyone . . ."She looked back at him. "In everyone's business." Wesker closed the gap in-between them.

"You were on my computer, so who is in whose business, you went through my computer." He said watching as she continued to almost ignore him.

"My information my business not yours." She said and placed the cap back on the marker and turned to him glaring. "It would have been easier to ask." Turning away from him and back to the desk.

"Fine then I'll ask, how are you walking?" He came straight out with it, he read the report and knew she was paralyzed from the waist down.

"That's none of your business." She said grabbing her bag and tossing it over her shoulder. She walked out of the office leaving Wesker stunned when he realized everything that had just happen he was quick to storm after her. Walking out into the parking lot he saw her from a distance searching for her keys. The rain was brutal, almost as if you were in shower there was no way of staying dry. Jogging out into the rain and over to her car, she jumped as he appeared next to her causing her to drop her keys. They both glanced down and watched as the key got caught in the current of the gutter and went straight into the storm drain. She slowly turned back to him, and he waited for the anger to flow out but she just sighed and walked away towards the sidewalk. He followed her not letting her get away, grabbing her arm he stopped her.

"What is your problem?" He growled trying not to jerk her around but ended up doing it anyway. He was angry, everything was going wrong and not the way he would have done it adding to his frustration.

"What's yours!" She shouted back at him ripping her arms away from him. She had lost her keys and was now on her way home for the spare. He followed suit reaching for her again but as she anticipated his move her feat got the better of her. It was like slow motion to Wesker as she slipped and fell to the ground. The rain poured down on both of them as she stared up at him and him down at her. They were caught in a moment of silence. She shook her head and began to stand, Wesker leaned over and gripped her arms helping her up but she quickly pushed him away causing her to fall back to the ground. She screamed out in frustration and attempted to stand again but gave up. Looking at her watch she groaned she made a fatal mistake in her daily routine which now had her soaked on the ground with the one man she couldn't stand at the moment. He turned from her and walked back towards the RPD building. "Wait!" She called out and he stopped, he didn't know why he did though, every fiber of his being wanted to keep walking and leave her.

"Why?" He said softly not looking back.

"Because I can't walk." She said just as softly. He turned back to her shocked at her statement. "Please help me inside." Her words were sincere, and Wesker sighed and knelt down beside her, she threw an arm around his shoulders and he helped her stand but her legs were numb to her and she gripped him tightly to prevent another fall. Wesker picked her up into his arms and carried her back into the RPD. Ignoring every look they got from the local police as they walked through the office and to the S.T.A.R.S. basement. As they entered his office he set her down in his chair, she pulled her gym bag into her lap and opened it up. "Please close your door." He silently obeyed her request as she pulled out the silver mettle case and set it on top his desk. Wesker watched in amazement and she placed a figure in what he knew was a finger print scanner and unlocked the box. Opening it up she gazed down at the syringes nicely packed into the foam. "I need your help." She said and looked up at him, he took his glasses off and tossed them on his desk before whipping the water from his face and running his hand through his hair.

"With what?" he asked calmly. She gasped slightly as she looked up into his eyes, she had never seen him without his glasses off, his eyes were the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen. At a loss of words she waved him over to her side of the desk.

"I need you to help me get my clothes off." She said and smirked at his reaction as he took a step back.

"Wait a minute." He looked down at her shaking his head.

"Oh grow up, you saw me half naked in the woman's locker room this isn't any different, I just need out of the rain coat and my pants, I'll still be fully clothed." She said and shrugged the coat off her shoulders, tossing over the back of the chair. "Well will you help or not?" Wesker shook his head but helped her out of her boots and helped pull her jeans off. "Thank you." She said a bit out of breath from yanking the cold wet clothing off, grabbing a syringe she checked for air bubbles and did the same thing she did every morning, injected herself with the serum that helped her walk. She leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes, still dripping wet Wesker was completely dumbfounded by everything he had just seen. Then it suddenly hit him, something from his past he knew was coming back to haunt him. "Did this answer your questions?" She ground out biting back all the emotion of the events that just unfolded. Wesker peered over at her, his stone face broken into a soft even face, he could see the tears she forced back.

"Alexandria I . ." He stopped himself, something about this woman made him break from his traditional self, even though she had driven him crazy in a matter of 72 hours, he knew he could somehow relate to her. She looked at him surprised at the use of her first name. He met his eyes with hers and she shook her head standing, she gathered her things. Grabbing her soaked jeans she yanked them on and slipped on her boots. "Wait." She stopped what she was doing and looked over at him at the sound of his voice. "I have some dry clothes you can use, and I can give you a ride home." She shook her head at the request and continued on towards the door, reaching out he grasped her hand. "Please it's the least I could do for overstepping my boundaries." He looked down at her and mentally killed himself. Everything he was or stood for, his stern, cold heart was being shot right out the window. He couldn't tell himself why he was being so kind, aside from the fact that he may have been slightly responsible for her current situation. "Please let me make it up to you." She looked up at him question written all over her face he went from being a mean stuck up prick to a nice guy and there had to be a reason behind it.

Let me know what you think so far, I know it kinda jumps around and there are new twists coming up in the story but the character development is very important to me at the moment but the story is still moving the way I like, please review! I had trouble with this chapter in the submitting it part, it has been done for the past few weeks but I felt it went a bit over board but, I had to take a chance with it. Add a new mystery to the story :D


	7. Chapter 7 Day Three: 1300 Hours

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten for this story and I take into consideration everything you guys tell me. I will try to have Wesker be a little more Wesker in the next coming chapters but just so there is no confusion I am trying to make Wesker a little bit more human, with feelings, thanks!.

Chapter 7 Day Three: 1300 Hours

"_It's a pretty quiet day so far don't you think?" Lieutenant Marks stated as he and his partner Lieutenant Davis drove down one of the many neighborhood streets that was on the hourly patrol list because of its crime level. Lieutenant Davis nodded taking a sip of her coffee as she looked out the window trying to keep her eyes open for anything that could happen at any moment. _

"_It's almost too quite Jack." She stated and glanced over at him and he nodded in agreement. They had both been partners for almost ten years they knew how to react to one another, how each other felt in every situation good or bad. They knew something was up and something was about to go down. As they rounded a corner to head back into the center of the neighborhood, shots rang through the air. There was no time to blink as their SUV was flipped onto its side, as it slid down the road Jack and Alexandria were quick to get out of their seatbelts. Once it stopped they both quickly climbed out of the totaled vehicle. "You alright!"Alexandria shouted out over the gun fire that now rained down on him. _

"_Yeah." He yelled back as he radioed in for back up. "What's the plan?" _

"_I doesn't matter we got to get out of here."She looked over at him as the bullets rained over them, he knew what she was asking but she was right they needed to be anywhere but the center of a gang run neighborhood. _

"_The count of three?" He asked and she nodded quickly. "One . . . . . .Two . . . . .Three!"_

Alexandria jerked awake, glancing around her living room, breathing hard she sat up and gripped her head in her hands. Her body went into a wave of convulsions, trying hard to control her breathing she looked up as a knock echoed through her apartment. Composing herself as quickly as she could she rushed over to the door and looked out through the peep hole. Wesker stood outside her door and then it hit her why he was here. Opening up the door, she met Wesker with the best fake half smile she could manage. Wesker had brought her home after it was his fault for losing her car keys. Her landlord thankfully had a spare key. They had both agreed to go over more information and do some one on one training to get used to each other, she figured she had to have laid down for a quick moment and passed out.

"Come in please." Wesker stepped in after she invited him and eyed up her outfit, she still wore his sweat pants and dress shirt he had lent her so she wasn't stuck in soaked clothes. She glanced down at her outfit as well and shrugged. "Excuse me, I didn't get a change to shower and change, I passed out for a bit, please make yourself at home." Wesker watched as she disappeared into what he assumed was her bed room. While he waited he glanced around her apartment as he rolled up the sleeves of his button up blue dress shirt he wore over a pair dark blue jeans. He heard the shower switch on and took a seat on her couch, still taking in the overall feel of her apartment. It was very homey and more decorated than he would have done to his own living space, but overall it was warm and welcoming. His eyes landed on the single picture frame that sat on the coffee table in front of him. picking it up he observed it closely, it was her and another man he figured was her partner because they both wore police uniforms. They both looked happy as if nothing could ruin their day. He gave a small smile, he had yet to experience her as happy as she was depicted in the picture.

"It was taken the day of our accident." Her voice broke the silence and he looked up with the picture still in his hands. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed she had redressed herself in his shirt he lent her and a pair of her own jeans. She approached the couch and sat down next to him taking the picture from his hands. "Jack had just been promoted, I pinned his rank on his collar just before this picture was taken, he was the happiest guy alive from that point on. It was my birthday that day." She set the picture back on the table and turned to him. He glanced back at her through his dark shades not knowing if he should comment on her accident that he only knew about because he was nosey. She looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Can we both agree on something?" she said bluntly and he nodded. Scooting closer to him she reached up and slid his glasses of his face. "Let's not hide anything from each other." Wesker didn't know what to say, something had changed with her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she placed the glasses on the coffee table. She looked at the picture and shook her head. "Tell me." He was being gentle and considerate, which surprised him more than it did her.

"I had a dream but I can get over it for now we need to train." She stood and grabbed her bag, he stood as well and approached her.

"What happened to let's not hide anything from each other?" she turned to him and shook her head, she pulled out files and her notepad which Wesker snatched from her hands and tossed them on her kitchen table before grabbing her by the shoulders. "Listen to me, I know how hard this is for you, it's just as hard for me to but we both got to push through this and talk to each other. This mission start date is in three days we can't let our feelings get involved." He said looking down at her as she glanced up. Wesker swore to himself that he could get lost in her eyes if he looked hard enough.

"The way I feel right now isn't something to share with you, maybe after this is all over and we remain friends the possibility of me sharing this with you is higher, but now we need to focus." She said handing him his file.

"I hope the death of your previous partner wont effect you like it is now." He said sternly and returned to the couch. She watched him for a moment and groaned to herself taking a seat by him.

"It happened years ago, I have reoccurring dreams from time to time that remind me of him and it throws me into a mood for a short time." She said quickly opening up the file. "And I can assure you that come Saturday, I will be fully capable of handling any situation we encounter, now lets continue with what we need to get done." Wesker sighed, he wanted to get into her mind to understand her better but she had a block up against him. He knew she wanted to trust him but refused to, he knew that her heart told her not to get close to another, even in friendship.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait I had to finish up some college courses and I kind of have another story in the write up for the Green Lantern so busy busy me! Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8 Day Three: 2000 Hours

Day Three: 2000 Hours Dinner

Wesker leaned back into the couch and stretched, cracking his neck as he did. They had been at it for hours. Review nothing but review, because of the fact that everyone had pretty much decided to take a free day off because of the weather, which he had noted from the news earlier that day, that had flooded out roads and kept everyone inside for the day. They had reviewed all information and even attempted to role play a bit and attempted to talk to each other the way they would have too on Saturday. The pair did not realize how much time they had spent on it until a flash of lightning broke their trance, indicating that the sun had set and the storm had gotten worse throughout the day. Alexandria rubbed her eyes and yawned, she wasn't as tired as she appeared to be she was just bored of the subject. Looking over at Wesker as he stretched she sighed and stood, catching Wesker's gaze as she walked away from the couch and to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat?" Alexandria asked from the kitchen as she open up the refrigerator to see if she had any type of left over possible since she wasn't the cooking type.

"No thanks, I should probably head home myself, before the weather gets any worse." Wesker stated as he stood, and no sooner had he said it another bright flash, reflected through the room as was flowed by a loud crack of thunder that shook the building.

"I'm sure this is as worse as it gets, I'm not going to let you drive in that weather." She said looking at him with a sincere face. "At least stay till it passes." She turned back to the refrigerator as another flash of light bounced through the room and was followed by another, almost louder crack than before. The lights in her apartment flickered as she shut the door to the refrigerator. Wesker made his way into the kitchen and watched as she pulled out a small container filled with candles in it. Looking over at Wesker as he leaned against the counter watching, she smiled. "It doesn't happen too often but you can never be unprepared." He gave a small smile and nodded as she placed the candles around the kitchen first, then the living room, when she was done staging them she returned to the kitchen and began rummaging through her cabinet for food she didn't have to cook. "Sorry for the lack of food, I don't eat at home very much or if I do it was take out." As she turned to him to shrug the lights flickered out and a loud crack echoed through the air. Glancing out kitchen window Alexandria watched as the power flickered out block by block. "Great so much for any type of food." She grumbled as she lit the candles around the kitchen and moved on into the living room.

Wesker looked around the kitchen as she lit the candles around the apartment. Glancing at the stove he smiled, she had a gas stove so cooking wouldn't be out of the question just yet. Looking through the cabinets he found plenty of food stock piled in each one, pulling out a box of pasta and a jar of marinara sauce he went in search of pot. When Alexandria returned to the kitchen, Wesker was in full swing of cooking. She was shocked for a moment and wondered if she had hit her head and this was all a dream. He turned to her and smirked.

"You have a gas stove, power isn't really needed in the case of cooking." He said as he tossed the pasta into the pot. She leaned over his shoulder as he began to chop away at some tomatoes he had found in the refrigerator.

"So you can cook?" she asked as she pulled herself up onto the countertop to sit and watch him.

"I budget my money, so one good way to do that is to not eat out, so knowing how to cook helps, plus I have a healthy diet and feel more satisfied when I cook my own meals." He said glancing up at her from tomatoes. "Tell me about your partner." He asked making eye contact with her, he could she her reluctance but smiled when she began describing him.

"I didn't want him to be my partner , if you could believe that. We didn't get along at all, we would always butt heads and clash." She stopped as he moved to the stove and tossed the tomatoes into the sauce pan before returning to the cutting board to chop up an onion. "You know I really don't want to talk about him." She said looking down at her feet dangling off the counter.

"Why not?" Wesker focused on the onion, he was going to have her break her shell, he knew her but not in the way that partners should know each other, he wanted to understand her, how she was and acted or reacted to things.

"Because it brings up to many bad memories." She sighed, hating that he was asking again in the first place.

"Then talk about the good ones." He said looking up as he diced the onions one more time and tossed them into the pan. She shook her head no and he sighed. "Why is it so hard for you to just talk about it, maybe it will help you cope to just talk about it?"

"I would rather not." She slid off the counter to walk out of the kitchen but he was quick to stop her, trapping her between him and the counter with his arms.

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?" she said back, glaring back at him.

"Because we are partners in this together, partners know and understand each other." He stated and she looked away. "Please just help me understand this, help me understand you, tell me about him." He tried to reason with her and she sighed.

"He was like you." She tried not to shout back at him, he raised an eyebrow. "You saw his picture, he is a direct reflection of you, the only thing you two don't have in common is your persistence. At least he knew when to stop asking." She pushed past him and went to sit on the couch. Wesker went back to making dinner with every single word they had spoken to each other echoing in his head. He knew he needed to stop prying into her past but he knew that in the end he couldn't really help himself. He sought facts and wanted to know everything. When dinner was done he dished it out on to a few plates and approached her on the couch. She looked up at him as he handed her a plate full of pasta. Sitting down next to her he glanced at the picture sitting on the table in front of them. He had the same similar features as he did but assumed that when she said they were alike, she meant by personalities. The storm outside continued on as they ate the dinner he had made in silence. When they were done Alexandria gathered the dishes up and took them to the kitchen. Another crack of thunder shook the building causing her to drop the plates in the sink with a crash.

"Fuck!" she cursed out loud and took a deep breath as she leaned against the counter. Wesker appeared next to her and she sighed looking up at him. "Please don't ask anymore about my partner." She whispered and he took a step forward, closing the proximity between them, placing his hands on either side of the counter, and leaning forward, watching the emotion on her face. "You remind me of him every day, thats why I am the way I am." She said looking up at him and he slowly began to understand her attitude toward him, he only wished he had more time to prepare for the mission ahead of them.

A/N: Yup I left it there :D Well I'm off to write another chapter. Sorry for the month long delay on me working on this, I appreciate all the kind reviews I have gotten so far. It motivates me to write on when I get them. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9 Day Four: 0800 Hours

Day Four: 0800 Hours: An Email and Combat Training

Wesker walked into his office later than he usually did, he would have been in at six but the roads were still flooded late into the night, causing him to get home later that he wanted too. After the extensive review of files last night with his new partner, his mind was fried to allow any new information to come into his head at that moment. The entire S.T.A.R.S. team was standing by waiting for his orders, which was a first in S.T.A.R.S. history for him at least. Looking around the office he searched for his partner and didn't find her anywhere to be seen. Dropping his bag beside his desk he was quickly greeted by Lieutenant Smith who, like their last encounter a few days ago, was nervous just by looking at him.

"Captain, I have a message for you." Smith mumbled out and Wesker waved him on. "Lieutenant Davis, is running late, she wanted me to tell you she needed to run to the pharmacy real quick." Wesker looked up understanding what the message was entailing. Even though Lieutenant Davis had no idea of his affiliation with the Umbrella Corps, he had gathered enough Intel to know she required a daily dosage of whatever it was she took to continue to stand on two feet.

"Thank you for the message Smith." Wesker said as he logged onto his computer. "Tell everyone we are doing combat training today and to change into the appropriate attire." Smith nodded and left the office, Wesker pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Typing away a quick message on his blackberry he sent it off. Sitting down in his chair he turned to his computer and sighed. Last night had mentally drained him, not just because of the review but because of the conversation he had with Lieutenant Davis. After she had told him to stop asking about her partner, he insisted on it again, and she reluctantly told him the story about the day her partner was killed, she broke down in front of him. Wesker sighed at the memory of the night before, she had collapsed in grief in the kitchen and all he could do was hold her as she told him everything. It was a lot for even him to comprehend but they finally understood each other, they had talked well past midnight till the storm subsided. He had agreed not to look into any more of her records about the incident before he left.

Opening up his email he browsed through his new mail and the entire time the conversation echoed in his head. As he scrolled through his emails a name stuck out to him and he quickly opened the email up. His contact at Umbrella had sent him another email full of files for him to look over, the message stated how top secret the file was and that it required high level security and destruction if needed. Even though he said he wouldn't he continued on, reading over the first file that was labled, final report of Order 113, it was signed by him. He took a second the comprehend what he had just read as the memory of the order flew back into his head, pushing him to read on, even though he agreed not to.

The order was given by the top researchers for the Umbrella Corporation at the time, for an urban assault to happen at an undisclosed location, so that quality specimens could be obtained. Umbrella medical personnel were to be the first arriving medical on scene, to obtain the proper specimens for the research that needed to be conducted. The specimens would be transported to the Umbrella Medical facilities for proper processing. As he read through he saw the release of weapons and vehicles to unnamed individuals and amounts paid to them in return for their assistance. He read over the medical files on Jack Marks and Alexandria Davis as he read through the files more and more information came out that shocked him. When he got to the end of the report he saw his name as one the approving officials to Order 113, he shook his head in disbelief, he had forgotten.

Opening up the second file it showed the official death certificate for Jack Marks that was released to public records, and that he was transported the Umbrella Medical morgue for final processing. Attached to it was Umbrellas death certificate for Jack Marks that stated his body was sent to science facility number 3 for processing in accordance with Order 113. Wesker mentally kicked himself again when he saw his signature as the receiving authority. As he continued opening up file, after file his gut sank, he was literally working side by side with one of his experiments. Everything slowly started to flow back into his head about Order 113, he had disagreed with allowing the serum that he helped invent to be used almost as a pharmaceutical product because of the risk of infection. He was soon removed from the project and put somewhere where is ideals could better suit the corporation. That last file was a series of newspaper clippings of the events that were published. Running a hand through his hair as he looked over the clippings of the shooting, the officers in the hospital and the funeral for Jack Marks, who he knew for a fact was not buried as the clipping had said. Holding his head in his hands he felt the first wave of regret he had ever felt in his life rush over him. He had been a part of her suffering, the reason for it. He didn't know why out of all this time he had finally chosen to care. Out of all the people he had experimented on this was affecting him greater than any of the others. His work was always more important to him than anything else and yet this case bothered him the most.

"So combat training huh?" The voice took him from his thoughts and he looked up at Lieutenant Davis who glanced at the computer screen as she looked down at him. "Still have to search for answers huh, I thought we agreed to stop this?" she shook her head and walked out of his office. He stood quickly to try and stop her from leaving but she was gone before he could speak. He groaned and fell back into his chair, he wouldn't admit it now to himself but his feelings about her were changing on a constant hourly basis.

* * *

><p>In the gym the S.T.A.R.S. team had laid out mats and began play fighting amongst each other while they waited for their Captain and the Lieutenant to arrive. Lieutenant Davis walked into the gym and glanced at the group playing around on the mats and shook her head trying not to laugh. She lead them into warm ups but was quickly cut short as Wesker came in and began his teaching of hand to hand maneuvers and take downs using Lieutenant Davis as his partner in the demonstrations. After his short lesson he had them all break up into two man groups with their partner. One group at a time they all demonstrated that they could take down their partners no matter size or weight. Lieutenant Davis stood next to Wesker at the end of the group and watched as each one knew their partners strong and weak points.<p>

Once every group of partners went through one try of the take downs Wesker took center stage and motioned for Lieutenant Davis to stand in front of him. He ordered her to take him to the ground and she nodded. As she reached quickly for his arm he was a split second quicker and grabbed her by the wrist, with a quick twist she was flipped onto her back with a grunt. She glared up at Wesker as he explained to everyone that even the strongest female can be overpowered if the male gets a slight upper hand. Kipping[1] up on to her feet she quickly she twisted around and swiped his feet from under him. Wesker fell quick and hard on to his back, looking up at the Lieutenant who now towered over him, he caught his breath.

"And that's what happens when you underestimate the person you're attacking." She said down to Wesker as he sat up slightly winded from landing on his back. She took a few steps back as he stood, keeping her distance, the entire S.T.A.R.S. team was taken aback by what just happened. They never took their Captain down because it was either impossible for them to do so or he would beat the crap out of them if they succeeded. Wesker and his new partner stared each other down for a moment before Wesker nodded and turned back to the group.

"Lieutenant Davis is right; don't let your guard down for a second no matter who your attacker is." Wesker said aloud to the group turning his gaze back to her.

"Captain Wesker." A voice echoed through the room and they all turned to see the commissioners secretary standing in the door way. "The Commissioner would like to speak with you." She walked out of sight and Wesker followed after instructing Lieutenant Davis to continue on with the techniques. She nodded and watched as he left before turning back to the group she began instructing them on more basics.

As lunch grew closer and closer, the class ended. Everyone departed to the office or locker room to gather what they needed for lunch and left. Walking into the office Lieutenant Davis rummaged through her bag in search of the keys to her car, as she was caught up in her task at hand, the door to the office slammed behind her. Casuing her to jump, turning she saw Wesker standing in the doorway watching her, once she knew who it was she went back to searching for her keys.

"How did your talk with the commissioner go?" she asked as she continued to search.

"Well enough." He said calmly as she found her keys and turned to face him.

"Well I'm off for the rest of the day, I have some thing's I need to take care of." She said walking up to him as he shook his head.

"We have work to do Alexandria, you need to stay." He said insisting on it as he looked down at her.

"So do I, I need to gather the clothing for Saturday since the department cant supply anything reasonable for it, plus I need to dye my hair and I have a lot of it." She said pointing to her large bun that was almost overflowing with hair. He smirked and nodded. "If you really want to continue to go over information and role play a bit for Saturday you can always come over when you're done here." She suggested to him with a smile and he nodded in agreement. "Good, Ill see you then." She said walking to the door, turning back to him she smiled. "You can cook dinner again too." Before he could respond she had left through the door and he shook his head. Returning to his office, he sat down at his computer and smiled at the sticky note on his computer screen. It read in big red letters _"__that__'__s __what __you __get__"__,_he would ask her later about it but he knew her quick moves that morning against him was her way of fighting back against him breaking an agreement between the both of them.

* * *

><p>AN: [1]Kipping-is when you flip up to your feet from your back, very classic in kung fu movies, but yes moving right along with the story, I'm trying get to Saturday in this story just because it's been in my head for so long I need to get it out there. But I love character development and details more than moving on the story, so slowly but surely I will get it there. Please review let me know what you think so far, and tell me if I'm going too far in any way.


	10. Chapter 10 Day Four: 1600 Hours

A/N: Ok so for a quick clarification on Wesker, since I do not describe in the way we all know and love him, he is described as how he was before he had any super powers pretty much, still strong and arrogant but not all about world domination and the end of the world. So please don't be alarmed if Wesker isn't so Weskery as well know him as. :D Enjoy!

Day Four: 1600 Hours Partners

Wesker wasn't one for falling for a woman, but he had his moments of weakness with the subject. The fact that he now felt obligated to help her get through her struggles and to be there for he was something new to his being. He had never cared before, for anyone in his life, she wasn't the first person to be experimented on by the Corporation that he headed up or made happen through his research. He couldn't even explain it to himself how he had changed. The rest of the day was blur to him, they had gone over in depth with the entire team the plan, again and again, they only way he knew they would grasp it. The end of his day resulted in him staring at the clock waiting for 1600 to come along so he had a reason to leave earlier that he used to. Shutting off his computer he gathered his things and left his office. Most of his team was still there studying the plan and prepping some minor things as he left. Chris turned to Jill and pointed at the clock.

"It's barely a minuet past 1600 and he is leaving?" Chris said so that everyone could hear but mainly spoke to Jill. Jill shrugged and went back to her work no paying any mind to what he said. "You don't think that's weird?" Chris urged.

"Chris you think that Wesker taking one small step from his normal routine is weird is weird." Jill said looking up from her paper work. Chris leaned over to her desk and began to whisper.

"You know what I heard earlier?" Jill rolled her eyes at Chris's gossip but continued to listen. "While I was in the storage room doing the weekly inventory." He was cut off.

"That was supposed to be done Monday, no exceptions, does Wesker know you failed to do your job again Chris?" Jill sighed at her partner who waved his hands dismissing the statement.

"Not important right now, now like I was saying while I was doing the inventory, I overheard Wesker and Davis talking about getting together tonight." Jill shrugged at this basic gossip that had no fiber really to it.

"So what, they could be getting together for millions of reasons."

"But Davis said that Wesker could cook dinner again, AGAIN JILL!" Chris slightly freaked out again at the end of his statement causing the entire team to focus on the conversation. Jill laughed at his demeanor and shook her head at him.

"So what are your trying to say Chris?" Jill asked and Chris banged his head on the table in front of him groaning.

"Are your blind, really?" Jill glared at his last statement and Chris took a deep breath and prepared what he thought to be the greatest announcement yet to grace the S.T.A.R.S. office. "Wesker has a girlfriend." The group was silent for a moment and the all begun to laugh.

"Come on Chris even you know better than that, even if dinner is involved with something Wesker is doing with another female doesn't mean they are dating, he's probably boring her to death with this mission." Jill said as a fact and everyone agreed before turning back to the work. Chris tried to continue to explain but everyone ignored him and he sighed before returning to his work as well.

Wesker leaned against the wall outside the S.T.A.R.S. office and sighed. He knew when the gossiped about him, he always heard it, it was the nosy side of him. He shook his head and headed down the hallway and out to the parking lot, when he reached his car he laughed to himself. His people knew him all too well and paid too much attention to him, tossing his bag in the back seat of his suburban, he checked his phone as he hopped into the driver seat. Checking his messages, he saw a reply to the one he had sent earlier. Smiling he set his phone on the passenger seat and started up the car and made his way out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Alexandria had done everything and more that had needed to be done for the fashion side of the mission, not having been very fashion oriented in the first place but she was happy to come up with what she did. Stopping by the drug store she picked out a multi-array of colors from very dark brown to black, and even a red, hair color. She had to make it look believable and complex and that was going to prove difficult task in the first place for her blonde hair. As she walked out of the store her phone beeped at her and she pulled it out of her pocket. The message was from earlier that morning when she didn't have her phone on her. She smiled and opened the message, reading it as she got into her vehicle she smiled at the thought. Wesker had checked up on her to make sure she was alright at the "pharmacy", as she stepped into her vehicle she thought for a moment at what to say back. She replied "I'll be better when you cook me dinner" reading over the message, she debated on sending it to him. It was very flirtatious message to send to him, but something inside her forced her to push send. She tossed the phone to the passenger seat and headed home to dye her hair.<p>

As she headed into her apartment she left the door cracked open after she glanced at her watch to notice it was almost 1630, she had a feeling that he was going to be there any second but she also knew she was going to be busy dying her hair for an hour or too. Walking into the bath room she set up everything she needed for her epic hair dying experience she was about to have because Mrs. Morton had to be brunette. She quickly changed her shirt to and old worn down shirt and turned on her mp3 player. Then the process began, she planned out to start with the red then the black then onto brown, then she would dye her hair with another coat of black tomorrow. She sighed as she worked the dye into her hair.

Wesker had a sense of suspicion when he saw her door cracked open as he slowly entered the apartment and glanced around. Hearing the faint sound of music coming from her bedroom he assumed she was home. Closing the door he dropped his bag at the door and cautiously approached the bedroom door. He called out her name and she answered quickly, telling him to come in, he glanced around the corner to see her head in the sink. Leaning against the door frame he smiled and watched her.

"Shut up, it's harder than it looks." She said over the sound of running water as she rinsed out her hair. She had just finished the last color for her hair when he walked in. "What time is it?" she asked, assuming it was late as the smell of his soap made its way through the air, giving her the impression that he had gone home and showered.

"Almost seven."

"Really? It must have taken me longer that I expected to get this crap into my hair. Get caught up at the office?" she asked as she reached for a towel and wrapped her hair up in it.

"Well I got caught up in spying on my people and their gossip but that's about it." He stated as he watched her move around the bathroom. She turned on the shower on and chuckled at his comment.

"What kind of gossip?" she asked as she turned to him and he shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She was quick to jump on him for not talking about it.

"Hey you forced me to talk to you about things so spill it bud!" she said walking up to him. He smiled and shook his head again.

"Take your shower and I'll tell you after." He said and she accepted the compromise as he left her to her business.

Walking out into her kitchen, he did the same as he did the night before. He began to rummage through her cabinets to see if there was anything he could make out of what she had. He grabbed a few items he thought best to use and began to work his magic. As he cooked he heard the shower click off and a hair dryer kick on. As he finished the final touches on the meal he dished it out and placed the plates on the kitchen table.

"So we are eating at the table tonight?" Wesker turned as her voice echoed through the room and paused at the sight of her new look. "What do you think?" She asked as she walked up flinging her waist long hair around to show off the dark color her hair now was.

"It looks good but, I think blonde is a better color for you." He said as they sat down at the table and she chuckled.

"Yeah so said the blonde." She looked over at him and he shrugged. "So what is the gossip?" she asked taking a bite out of her food. Wesker sighed and shook his head, he didn't mind that this new rumor had come along but he didn't know how she was going to take it. "Come on tell me, don't make me be persistent." Wesker knew he had to tell her after putting her through hell about her past.

"Well, I guess I'm slightly obligated too, tell you." Wesker said after taking a bite of his food. "Chris seems to think that I have a girlfriend."

"Oh good for you, who is it?" She asked with an evil smirk on her face as she joked with him.

"Very funny, but I guess when we were talking this morning before you left, Chris was in the storage closet doing inventory of the gear." She looked over at him and shrugged not really caring too much about this information he was giving her. "He thinks you and I are dating." She chocked a bit on her food as it went down the wrong pipe.

"You ok?" Wesker asked in concern, as she waved him off nodding.

"He thinks, you and me?" She asked motioning between the two of them as she caught her breath after swallowing her food finally. "Well isn't that something." She laughed as she took a sip of water and shook her head. "Ah office rumors how I miss them." Wesker laughed at her last statement and went to finish off his food. Once they were both done and the dishes cleaned, they went straight into mission review. Halfway through the review, Wesker looked up from the papers they had been reciting information back and forth to each other to for the past two  
>hours, with a question on his face.<p>

"What's that look for?" Alexandria asked as she closed her file and tossed it on the ground in front of her.

"How much interaction between us do you think there has to be?" Wesker asked as he did the same with his file and went in search of the folder that laid of the specific aspects of the mission. She thought for a moment as he searched through many stacks looking for the file. "I swear I had a file that laid all this out in specifics but I don't remember where it went." Wesker grumbled as he continued to search. Alexandria sat back into her couch and watched his efforts, the more and more he searched the more he got frustrated and the more amused she got. "Forget it." He sighed and fell back into the couch next to her. Leaning his head back into the cushions he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed a break, his mind was fried.

"You alright?" She asked and he nodded turning his head to look at her.

"I need a break from this." He almost whispered and she smiled.

"Come Sunday you can have a break." She laughed and he joined in shaking his head. "Maybe you just need a different form of review of this mission, one that's not reading through files all night." She suggested.

"Like what?" He asked staring up into nothing. He felt her weight shift on the couch as she moved over him, before he could react she had straddled him, trapping him to the couch.

"Like the physical review." She whispered, he met her gaze as she gave a soft smile. "Partners have to know everything about each other, their never stiff around each other, or flinch at each other's touch." She continued on, running her hands down his arms and lightly grasping his hands. "They are one hundred percent relaxed around each other." She placed his hands on her thighs before running her hands back up his arms to his chest. Wesker took a deep intake of breath as she got closer to him. "Relax."

"Is this how you get to know all your partners better?" he asked shifting under her to sit more upright.

"No, this is a first for me." She said down to him as she ran her hands through his hair, causing him to shiver and grab her hands.

"I would have gone about this a different way." He looked up at her as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm only trying to get you comfortable with me." She whispered as he sighed and placed her hands on his chest, looking away. "Your stiff even when you're sitting right next to me, open up, be yourself and relax." She cupped his face and brought him to look at her.

"Then you have to do the same." He stated his body slowly relaxing under her, she had guts and could act on them when it was appropriate to her, he would give her that.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he gave an evil smirk as he moved to sit up straight, bringing their faces within inches of each other. He wrapped his arms around her as her body went stiff. She closed her eyes and looked down and away from his gaze and chuckled to herself.

"That's what I mean." He whispered. "You need to relax just as much as I do." She turned back to him and met her eyes with his. She gave a small smile and nodded. Wesker reached up and brushed the strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes away, and tucked them behind her ear. His hand lingered on the side of her face, slowly bringing her forward closer to him. Alexandria's breath caught in her throat as she felt the warmth of his breath on her lips as he moved closer. Just as Wesker intended to close the last few inches of the gap between them, a loud ringing echoed through the room, causing them both to jump. Wesker cursed to himself as he yanked his phone out of his pants pocket and checked the caller ID. When it read the S.T.A.R.S. office phone number he regrettably answered it. Alexandria moved off him as the conversation between the caller and Wesker got frantic and he stood from the couch, hanging up the phone.

"There is a hostage situation at Raccoon City Bank, I have to go." He said quickly grabbing his bag he left at her doors entrance.

"Wait I'm coming with you." She said as she stood as well following after him.

"No!" he turned sharply to her causing her to stop abruptly. "Please just stay here, I can't risk you, you're not a part of my team." He said quickly before dashing out the door. She stared at the door a few more moments before slumping down on her couch. He was right she was not a part of his team but this would have been the perfect opportunity to learn each other.

* * *

><p>AN: So rolling right along with this story here, I'm trying to finish it before the end of the month since I have this great idea for a Christmas story for the holidays. But let me know what you think and expect another chapter soon. Thanks! Reviews? :D


	11. Chapter 11 Day Five: 1000 Hours

Day Five: 1000 Hours: He's Alive!

Alexandria made her way into the office later that she normally would and glanced around the room. The entire team looked exhausted from what had transpired the night before. All the members of the S.T.A.R.S team sat behind their appropriate computers typing away at their reports. None of them bothered to look up as she entered, to focus on getting the work done so they could go home. Alexandria made her way through the office to Wesker's closed door. Knocking lightly as she opened the door stepping in. Wesker looked up as she shut the door behind her. Leaning back in his chair he tossed a small snap shot photo at her. Picking the photograph up she glanced over it and had to take a seat for herself for she could not believe what she was looking at.

"He was the one leading the group and the only one who got away." Wesker said softly as he watched as she thought through everything in her head.

"That's not possible." She whispered tossing the photo back onto the desk. She stood shaking her head in denial as she made her way to leave the room.

"DNA match proves it." She stopped at the door way not looking back at him. "He was shot multiple times." Wesker continued on as he stood from his desk. "We were able to track him till he hit a water source from there we have no leads." She turned back to him as he rounded his desk to stand in front of her. She was holding back the emotion he knew she wanted to spill out. "He's alive and is working for the same people we hope to take down Sunday."

"This isn't funny Albert." She had finally used his first name, giving him every reason to believe her denial.

"And it's not a joke Alexandria." He took a step forward, causing her to look up at him. Tears forming in her eyes, he only whished he was joking. "We need your help finding him or else my cover is blown for Sunday's operation."

"Everything will be fine." She whispered as stray tears began to fall. "Your mistaken, everyone is."

"Alexandria please listen to me." He said gently as he reached for her. She quickly jerked away from him and shouted.

"He's Dead!" Albert took a step back. "He's been dead for years."

"You need to listen." He switched is personalities instantly once she began to shout at him. he had tried to tell her as a close friend, since they had grown fond of each other over the past few days but he had to make her believe him.

"No you need to listen! I watched them put his lifeless body into a body bag, I went to the funeral to pay my regards to his family. I witnessed his death!" He moved and took a seat back behind his desk and looked up at her. "Now you're worried because some would be look alike is a part of everything we plan to unveil!"

"Look at the facts!" He shouted up to her quickly tossing the DNA results at her. "He's alive and not only is my position compromised so is yours." She watched as he turned to his computer and began typing away. "The mission is over." She stared at him not sure what to say or think, everything they had worked towards was over with and now she had no reason to be in his office. Turning to the door she quickly left and he sighed resting his head in his hands.

"Lady trouble Captain?" Chris asked through the open crack in the door. Wesker quickly leaned over his desk and slammed the door closed. He had to fix this. He cared for her and knew that if Jack Marks was still alive, he would search her out. The truth would be unveiled to her, he just whished the he had the will to tell him herself.

* * *

><p>Alexandria was quick to leave the station and head home. She decided not to believe Wesker in anyway. She knew that Jack was dead and there was proof all around her that he was. And if he was alive he wouldn't be holding up banks, it wasn't his personality, he would be working with her. He would be her partner. As she walked into her apartment building the front desk manager stopped her.<p>

"A man came by looking for you." She said quietly. Alexandria rolled her eyes figuring Wesker had come by to apologize for the joke, for the description that the manager gave her was every bit a description of Wesker. "I told him that he would have to come back later if you were not home." Alexandria nodded and thanked the old manager before heading up to her apartment. As she fished her keys out of her pocket she paid no attention to anything around her. As she reached for the door knob her trance was broken. Her door had been kicked in, looking quick up and down the hall way she took a step back from the door. Pulling her phone from her back pocket she dialed the S.T.A.R.S. office and got no answer. Curing to herself she quickly tried Wesker and got his voice mail. Cursing aloud again she sent a text message to his phone and to Chris, hoping that one of them would answer. Tossing her bag aside she pulled her side arm from her belt that she always kept concealed. Kicking open her door fully she entered her apartment.

Everything had been tossed about. Pictures knocked from walls, chairs in different rooms, kitchen a mess with broken dishes. Whoever broke into her home was looking from something. As she made her way into her bedroom she found a similar scene of horror. Looking everywhere for someone who might still be lingering about she found no one. As she left her bathroom her phone rang out at her and she quickly answered it.

"Are you alright?" Was the first thing asked as she could tell that he was out of breath and in a vehicle.

"I'm fine there is no one here." She said quickly staying on her toes hopping no one popped out of the woodwork.

"Stay there Chris and I are the way." The sound of footsteps echoed through the apartment, placing her phone in her back pocked, quickly she raised her gun eyelevel and went to the noise and stopping in place when a body came into view. "Alexandria?" She could hear her phone muffled through her pocket.

"Stop!" She shouted out to the person standing in her living room. They did as she said and slowly turned to her. Light grey blue eyes met her green and she slowly collapsed on to the floor in shock, lowering her pistol as she did.

"Alexandria!" Wesker shouted through the phone as he swerved through traffic. She wasn't answering but he wasn't going to hand up until the line went dead. Chris watched his captain from the passenger seat. He was shocked to see a message from Lieutenant Davis saying her apartment had been broken into and was quick to tell Wesker.

They quickly pulled into the parking lot and sprinted into the building catching the desk manager off guard. Chris stopped to talk to her and explain things as Wesker ran to the elevator and punched her floor number in. The few seconds in the elevator were agony for him. Once the elevator chimed and the doors open he was quickly out into the hall way gun raised. As he rounded the corner towards her apartment he came face to face with the man they were looking for. Jack Marks, only smirked evilly and ran down the hallway towards the window with a silver case in hand. Wesker fired off a few well aimed shots causing Marks to fall forward but it did not stop him from getting to and leaping out the window. Running to the window Wesker looked out and down three floors. Marks was gone and had survived the short fall. Turning at the heavy footsteps Chris made as he came into view. Chris lowered his gun at the sight of Wesker who shook his head. They both made their way into Alexandria apartment to find her sitting on the edge of her couch in a stunned trance.

"Alexandria?" Wesker whispered to her and her trance was broken. Jumping up from the couch she ran to him. As she embraced him tightly she couldn't hold back the emotion anymore as she began to sob uncontrollably into his shirt. Chris watched shocked as his Captain tightly embraced her and held her. He never knew Wesker to have a soft side until that moment. Wesker motioned to him to search the rest of the apartment and Chris did as he was told. Wesker pulled Alexandria back and lifted her face. Whipping away the tears he waited for her to calm and when she did the only thing she could get out was.

"He took it." And from the moment, Wesker knew that there mission was never over, it only had gotten more serious.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the loonnnggg Dely but holidays, work and college can avert priorities. WHAT DO YOU THINK! I miss your reviews and hope that you like were the story is heading! I hope to have more soon! I wish there was a like button so people could like the stories as well. ENJOY!


End file.
